Sword Art Online: The Crossover
by ABardsleyButterfly
Summary: THIS IS A MULTI-CROSSOVER, featuring Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, Death Note and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi all in the world of Sword Art Online. Follow your favourite protagonist's fight for survival in the death game, and see odd alliances and enemies form between characters. ToukaXKaneki, AsunaXKirito YukioXShura LXKira/Light MikasaXNear RinXTsukiyama MORE INFO INSIDE


Sword Art Online: The Crossover XD

 _K, so I wanted a massive crossover, between my favourite Anime's, and I decided to set it within the world of Aincrad (Sword Art Online.)_

 _This will be basically 3 or so characters form each Anime thrown into Sword Art Online :D_

 _Crazy, right?_

 _So this fic is, SAO, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, Death Note, Fairy Tale and Blue Exorcist._

 _ **I cba with Fairy Tale, sorry, so I'm replacing it, with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_

 _K, I don't know how to incorporate like Fairy Tale and Attack on Titan, since they're like weird worlds/time periods and stuff, but just go with the flow, ja? I'm also throwing in some OCC's and whatnot ^.^_

 _WILL Deffo include spoilers, except for Fairy Tale . I'm only on season 1 of that, and likewise, I'm only onto Episode 14, of season 1 of Blue Exorcists, so my knowledge and stuff is limited on those two, the other 4 I finished ages back XD_

 _I made some changed to SAO, in terms of its game and Skill set, ECT* but hat will be explained later…._

 _Since I started this, I've seen High school of the Dead, Zombie-Loan, Akame ga Kill (_ _ **OMG THE FEELS**_ _) and Parasyte: The Maxim, but it's too last to involve them, and I don't want to go crazy crossover…._

 _IVE SEEN MORE AGAIN SINCE THIS BUT YUS YOLO_

 _Also the characters will likely go OCC…._

 _If you don't watch a certain Anime, I'll summarise the plot, and each character, or equally just skip that part, however It wouldn't be as fun .  
_

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **Death Note**_

 _ **Set before L's 'Death' (**_ _ **I'm refusing to believe he is dead…shush . leave me to my trauma**_ _ **) but also set as though N is called in to help the case, and work alongside L. Set sometime where L and Light are handcuffed together, but before the new Kira thingy.**_

 _ **Basic Plot: Light Yagami has a note book, from a Shinigami, called Ryuk (A God of Death) this note book- called The Death Note- can kill someone if their name is wrote (and their face in the person's mind) and he's using it to kill criminals, under the Alias of 'Kira' however, atm, he has fortified ownership of said Death Note, and thus cannot remember being Kira. L, is like a badass smart detective, and he likes cake and sitting weird ^.^ he's basically an Anime BBC Sherlock… anyway, he suspects Light and has handcuffed himself to Light 24/7, to keep an eye on him. That's where this is starting from, however, I flew Near over from England to join in ^.^ as Near is both cute, a mini-L and a nice character… anyway N is basically a smart child, who would be L if L died…Okay I'm rambling… you get it.. I hope, message me questions or look up the plot or w.e….**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note, or its Characters, all I own is one OCC,**_

 _ **Anyway. Here…characters will likely go occ for my own crazy shipping desires ; 3**_

"Wait- Wait- so you want ME to be dragged along like a puppy while YOU buy a video game. A video game... You?" Light exclaimed, stood with his arms crossed, and the chain from his handcuff falling against with side.

"Yes. Did you not hear me the first time?" L pouted, tugging the chain slightly, making Light unfold his arms and mutter some curse or another under his breath.

"But you, you are the most unlikely person to want… a video game."

"Ah but Light-kun, it isn't just a video game, it's a Virtual Reality MMORPG, it's fascinating, and I simply must have a look at one!" L explained, chewing his thumb nail slightly, however remaining standing.

"And you expect me to just accompany you outside…to the store…in a long queue…. Handcuffed to you? I'm sorry but you'll have to kill me first." Light growled, tugging the chain back towards him, and moving L closer away from the door.

"Light. We are going!" L pouted, tugging harshly, making Light – who was unprepared for such a tug- fall flat on his face.

"Opps?" L offered, smiling for a brief moment, before returning to his stoic expression, and turning towards the door, still barefoot, and making no attempt to grab shoes.

"L- L- RYUZAKI!" Light shouted, scrambling to his feet, only a little too late, as L had already opened the door, and tugged him out.

"So help me- When we find Kira, I will let him kill you." Light threatened, trying to hide the chain connecting them.

"Unless you're him. Then you wouldn't need to bargain with a murderer." L said, tilting his head a little as he did, tugging Light to the elevator. Needless to say their ride down was rather awkward, especially when an uptight business man had accompanied them down, giving them an odd stare.

"Where would you even buy such a thing?"

"I know where, besides the pre-sale doesn't start for another-" L paused, before grabbing Light's wrist, twisting it to see his watch.

"Hey-Hey that hurts you know?" Light snatched his wrist back, glaring at L, who simply shrugged.

"Another 4 hours." L finally replied.

"4….hours…." Light slowly murmured, trying to contain his anger, a rage L had yet to sense.

"Just think, I can buy cake… and then we can join the queue!" L planned, tugging Light from the elevator, and out of the building, which made Light look around, for anyone who might see them chained together.

"Ryuzaki- Can't we just take these off?" Light asked, yanking on the chain.

"No."

"But-"

"No." L replied, adamant, tugging Light forward.

"What's the point anyway, there's plenty of games, what's so special about this one?" Light asked.

"None like this, Light-kun, besides, you'll find out, as I can't just let you out of my sight, can I? You'll have to play it with me." L teased, stopping outside a bakery, to marvel at the small cupcakes in the window display.

 _(I have no idea what Japan is like… Japan is now a typical English Town… Yolo…)_

Grinning to himself, L quickly opened the shop door and went to purchase a cupcake, topped with a strawberry, before patting his baggy blue jeans and turning to Light. Light, who was stood in the doorway, looked unimpressed.

"You expect to buy a game, in fact two, yet you can't even afford cake?" Light growled, knowing how this would end.

"Light-Kun…" L started, nodding towards the cake, hinting. Light, knowing he had no choice, quickly pulled out some change, to purchase the cake, from the woman behind the counter. She was old, with thick rimmed green glasses, and seemed rather unaware of her surroundings. Light, taking advantage of the fact that she hadn't noticed the chain connecting the two, quickly pulled L out of the shop.

"Light-kun! This cake is delicious…aweh, are you sad because I'm the only one with Cake? You can have the strawberry… on second thoughts, no its mine." L smirked, plucking the strawberry from the top and devouring it in seconds.

"Ryuzaki… why are you on this case?" Light asked, as the two walked the empty street, L leading, however, paying more attention to his cake than where he was heading.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Like. Why this case? Why not something more… interesting? Exciting?" Light questioned.

"You mean the ghouls?" L asked, licking a bit of the frosting from the tip of his nose, which he had accidently smudged onto himself.

"Yes." Light replied, knowing that the ghouls were interesting, what was more interesting was Kira's inability to kill them. After all,

'A _**human's**_ name who is wrote in this notebook shall die.' and well Ghouls were not human.

L had noticed this trend too.

"Why should I focus on Ghouls? Kira cannot kill them, if I went to focus on Ghouls, I'd be doing Kira a favour. Besides, the CGC do more than enough against the ghouls." L explained, taking a left turn, past a man with a dog, who paid them no attention, except to gaze at L's hair with an upturned nose.

"Almost there." L murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen.

The two walked for around 5 more minutes, before stopping, before a line, perhaps 200 people long.

"Ah, not as bad as I expected!" L spoke, moving to stand at the back, behind a young couple.

"Not bad- Not bad?" Light exclaimed, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, causing the chain to clank.

"Your being childish, Light-kun." L replied, narrowing his eyes _. Childish…just like Kira._

"I can be childish all I want, when you handcuff me to you, and then drag me out to waste 4 hours of my life." Light spat, rage evident in his eyes, as another group took their place behind them.

"Light-kun, do stop, any later than now and there is a 78% chance we would not have managed to secure a game." L deduced, taking note of the people in front, in response to the 500 or so copies available within the pre-sale in the shop before them.

"Besides, the people at the front will have waited about a day or two." L added, trying to stop Light's childish pouting,

"Well, they're dense." Light mumbled, turning his back on L to look semi-backwards, at the already growing line behind them.

Somewhere in front of them stood Nate River, or formally known as Near, dressed in a dark coat, to match his eyes.

"Let's just see what you can do, Kayaba Akihiko." He murmured to himself, turning up the collar of the coat, a grin on his usually blank face, giving a quick look to the couple behind him, particularly the one who looked like himself.

 _ **So that's Death Note sorted.**_

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_

 _ **I'm going to enjoy this one 3 Tokyo Ghoul is my favourite anime by far! As much as I wanted Hide in this fic, He's dead :'c *CRIES FOR HOURS* anyway… moving on. This will be set… after Jason, but set as though Kaneki goes back to Anteiku rather than joining Aogiri. He's still 'The Centipede' and he's Deffo still having his Kakuja, because I love it, but set as though Hide died in a ghoul attack, explaining Kaneki's cannibalism of ghouls! Tsukiyama Shuu got over his weird 'I-Want-To-Eat-Kaneki-Ken-Cuz-Yum-Dat-Half-Ghoul-Taste' thing, but still has some weird attraction to Kaneki… whatever, I just like Tsukiyama Shuu too much to not include him…. Kaneki will revert back to his late Anteiku personality, but still be haunted by his experiences with Jason, and yus… . Gahd I hate doing this to my bae…**_

 _ **So, basic plot in my book! Kaneki-Ken is half human, half ghoul, cuz he got an organ transplant, and the organ was from a ghoul called Rize, who'd tried to eat him… nuf said XD. Anyway, he was chilling all happy in Anteiku, a cute coffee shop, run by Ghouls, when Aogiri, bad-ass ghouls, kidnap him, and torture him (Well a dude called Jason/Yamori does) and they like repeatedly take his fingers/toes, since they grow back and stuff) and like cutesy Centipedes in his ears… ANYWAY (I'm fine…really…) now he's back in Anteiku, after escaping, however, he's still haunted… Touka is gonna look after him though ;) and Tsukiyama is dis guy who wanted to eat him who I'm making no longer want to eat him…. Nishiki is a douche, who's rude to everyone, however he can be alright I guess. Yoshimura is in charge of Anteiku. Hideyoshi is Kaneki's best friend from when he was human, whom is le ded in dis fic ;'c Any questions? Good. HERE**_

"Touka-San!" Nishiki Nishio exclaimed, calling for the purple haired waitress, who had fallen asleep against the front counter for the 2nd time that morning.

"Wha-wha-" She shrieked, bolting upright, rubbing her eyes.

"If you're going to sleep all though your shift-" Nishiki began, however, Yoshimura swiftly interrupted.

"Go sleep, Touka, we can manage." He smiled, drying a cup, and shaking his head to Nishiki, who looked livid.

"I-If you're sure, Manager." Touka sleepily responded, heading upstairs, walking down the hallway, pausing outside Kaneki's room, before continuing on, into her own room.

Flicking on the cheap TV in the corner, she laid back on her bed, moving a hand up to her forehead and closing her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping properly, though, not as bad as Kaneki , whom was having serious sleeping problems, but her lack of sleep was affecting her work, and was mainly caused out of worry for the half ghoul.

" _Yes, that's right, Ocarina-chan, the pre-sale of Sword Art Online, by the creator of the NerveGear, Akihiko-sama, is today, and as you can see, there are already hundreds of avid fans, queuing to get a chance at this game. There are reports that the pre-sale will sell 2500 copies, in certain stores across Japan, and when the full sale begins, 2 days from now, only 7500 more copies will be sold. Akihiko-sama refused to comment on why he is only selling 10000 copies, when the game has anticipated such a buzz globally."_

The voice on the TV droned on, talking about how the NerveGear worked, and about the Beta the game had, a month previous, however Touka's mind switched off, until suddenly she sat up.

"I could use a break from studying and stressing…" She thought, out loud, turning to her bad, which had been slung over her bedpost. Fishing out her purse, she counted her money, and tuned back to the TV.

"Presale… Mh." Touka grinned, excited to try something new, and take her mind off worrying, grabbing her bag, after putting the purse back in it, she left her room, pausing outside Kaneki's once more.

She knocked, gently, waiting until she heard the quiet _**Humph**_ , signalling to her to enter.

"Kaneki-kun, have you heard the news?" Touka asked softly, looking at the still figure, stood looking out the window. Kaneki was dressed in all black, from his boots to his long jacket, which contrasted with his recently changed white hair. Had he his normal black hair, and he would have passed easily as a Goth or an emo, now, he looked both daunting and odd.

Kaneki simply nodded, having heard it through the walls. Since he overpowered Rize's ghoul side within him, to escape Aogiri, he found his senses increasing more so than after his transplant, and they had equalled out to just a little weaker than a full Ghoul's senses.

"Would- Would you like to try it out- With me- I'll buy it." Touka tried, taking a step closer to the man, who had yet to blink.

"Yes." Kaneki replied, turning to look at Touka, his brooding look plastering his face, and his eyes rather cold and lifeless, however, a spark still within them, no matter how hidden.

"We can make it to the pre-sale, if we run." Touka tried, not wanting to push him too far, after he finally spoke- something he hadn't done much of, other than his nocturnal screaming and pleading, which Touka assumed he didn't know he did.

"Okay. Lead the way… Touka-Chan." He replied, his typical soft tone used for her name, which made her smile and blush slightly, knowing he hadn't been completely lost.

The two took the back door out of the store, and slowly walked until they were out of sight of the store. Kaneki had been adjusting back, but slowly, and still caused havoc occasionally, though his victims usually tended to be ghoul, and not human, Anteiku didn't stop him, because they knew it would be a hapless mission.

"C'mon." Touka smiled, briefly, grabbing his hand- which he initially flinched at, when her hand came into contact with his fingers- and tugging him forward, as she began to run, scarf flapping behind her, and Kaneki, jogging to keep up.

The CGC had been cracking down on Ghouls more and more, with all their attention diverted simply on them, after all Kira was removing any other threats in the form of thieves, and murderers. Humans.

So Kaneki's outbursts of Cannibalism had Touka more and more concerned, maybe this would stop him, perhaps.

"Touka- Touka- Touka-Chan!" Kaneki huffed, struggling to keep up, after spending a week alone in his room.

Touka didn't stop, and dragged him all the way to the nearest shop with a presale, which had a rather short queue.

"Its quieter than I expected- The news made it sound huge." Touka mused, moving to join the back to the line, which had maybe 150 or so people.

"Touka-Chan." Kaneki finally managed to say, without worrying about keeping up with the speedy ghoul.

"Yes, Kaneki?"

"What is this all about?" Kaneki asked, having only heard parts from Touka's TV.

"I'm not really sure, however, it's one of those MMO's, and well, I've heard about it for a while now, but it sounds interesting, and I figured it could help- erm... Yeah." Touka trailed, looking at the peculiar boy in front, who only looked 15 or so, in a long dark coat, contrasting his messy white hair. In fact, if Kaneki was a few years younger, he could look like the boy, or so Touka thought at least.

"It's just like a game, but in your mind. It's really clever!" A slightly nerdy looking boy behind exclaimed, happily butting into the two ghoul's conversation, however casting an uneasy look at Touka.

"Oh, cool." Touka smiled, trying to shake off the human, who had glasses, and a long dark coat. It seemed like everyone owned long dark coats nowadays...

"Oh butt out of their life, they don't need you interrupting them." An older girl cried out, loudly, giving the impression she was both outgoing and slightly attention seeking. She was defiantly older, however, she seemed happy to walk around in just a bikini top, and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, looking like a rebellious teen, despite being about 25 or 26.

"Shush, Shura-san" The boy scolded, and the two backed back out of the conversation.

"Anyway, It should be fun," Touka replied, giving a shrug, watching the young boy in front curiously, whom seemed to be barefoot, and fidgeting, as though standing was the hardest task in the world.

As the line grew, an eccentric individual, in a purple suit, joined the line, inhaling deeply, and sighing happily.

"Ah Kaneki, I knew you'd leave that café sooner or later. Where you go, I go." Tsukiyama Shuu grinned, inhaling Kaneki's scent.

 _ **Ermaghd That one was shorter than I wanted :'c but oh well . anyway, can you guess who these other people are, making appearances? SHUSH KAY I WANT EVERYONE IN ONE LINE…. Shush. XD Anyway… we're just gonna do every anime in the line or whatever, and then probably them logging on and getting stuck and then from there, it'll be 99% within the game, and 1% out of it. Next…**_

 _ **WOHOHOHOH ITS SAO :O**_

 _ **So, we're finally on SAO, the anime this whole thingy is based on! Since within the anime, Kirigaya already has the equipment, from being a beta tester, and Asuna doesn't live near him, I'll just do it from Asuna, and Klein. Poor Kirigaya will show up soon though! Promise!**_

 _ **Basic plot, there's a Game called Sword Art Online, and it's like, a headset, plop it on your head, and voila, you're in the world of Aincrad, with 100 floor, 100 bosses and endless skills and monsters to fight. Sound's great ^.^ and there's 10k players on the initial released, 1k are Beta testers, Kirigaya Kazuto is a beta tester. All's good… nopppppe 10k people get stuck in de game :o *cries* and if they die in the game, they die IRL :o**_

 _ **You can tell how late it got at this point…lmfao XD its slowly getting later, and my brains turning to mush… onwards. Anyway, they have to defeat all 100 bosses to escape, however, loads of people go crazy scared and kill themselves, and nooby beginners die, ect* but whatever… YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS ONE . GAHD.**_

Tsuboi Ryotaro, or soon to be known as Klein, was stood within the line for SAO, a game he and his friends had camped outside for, to ensure all six gained a copy for. They had played MMORPG's before, of course, though none as highly anticipated as this, and thus, Klein, Dale, Kunimittz, Dyamm, Issin and Harry had stuck together, and were the 3rd group in the line at the presale. Of course, Fuurinkazan would be formed in Sword Art Online, like the group did in every game they played. The name stuck, and so did its members. Despite their older age, the group were unfazed by the long queues and odd looks from the younger teens within the line- heck Tsuboi had booked time off work to queue for this, and he was not about to be judged by some snooty children.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Issin asked, and the line grew longer and longer behind them. The 6 were sat on the floor, in the shade of the shop itself, so close to a copy, as soon as the pre-sale began.

"Amazing, if the reviews from Beta Testers are anything to go by." Dale grinned, holding up a MMO magazine, that had Kayaba Akihiko plastered on the front, and 'SAO' in big letters.

"We'll, I'll order us all pizza, if we get copies, and the launch is in 3 days, right? That gives us time to set up characters, and strategy." Tsuboi announced, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Aye! We should get cool usernames!" Harry beamed, excited at the prospect of having an advantageous username.

"Mh, Agreed." The gang grinned, all standing up, watching the clock above the shops doors, signalling the last 10 minutes of their wait.

Much further back in the queue was a young man, Yuuki Kouichirou, whom with his connections to RECT Inc. had managed to get the store manager to save him a copy, despite his place in the Queue. He had been waiting for such a game to be released, after finding himself so easily bored by other less popular VRMMORPG's. He tended to spend less and less on them though, due to his work, within his father's company, however, if he got bored, he could always give it to his younger sister. She wouldn't play it…probably. She didn't strike him as a fantasy fighter type. Checking his watch, he sighed, despite saving a copy, he still had to queue, and well, the queue was ridiculous, there was no chance that everyone in it would get a copy. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone, and put in his headphones, constantly flicking his eyes back to his watch and tapping his foot occasionally, unaware of the inevitably fate he had cast upon his family.

 **OMFG That's all you get because dude, I aint doing this XD If you don't know SAO reading this fic is more pointless than eating raw rice then drinking boiling hot water to see if it cooks in your stomach. Don't try that at home kiddies I honestly just didn't know what to do, I can't do much wither ma main bae's Asuna and Kirito XD**

 **ALSO, I'm too lazy to do the other anime's queuing, so next chapter is just gonna be in the game, I'm too lazy…. XD**

 **Sort its semi-short, my exams started this week and I'm mega dying ;3**

 **3 Luff you my readers**


End file.
